Stay
by JanasaurusRex
Summary: So this is a story where some bad things happen in the beginning, making Natsu's true feelings for Lucy show. They'll go on many adventures together in this story. NaLu, GrayVia, GaLe, Jellal/Erza. T, maybe M, for situations they face, and a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts off pretty dark... but bear with me here, it'll get lighter and happier. I promise things will work out for this story.**

Natsu's POV:

"Bye, guys!" I said to my fellow guild members. Happy was going to meet me at home, I wanted to go visit Lucy to see if she was okay, since she didn't come in today. _I hope she's okay, I mean she just said she had a cold and wanted to stay in bed when I asked her, but I feel like there's something more..._ I got to her house and climbed the tree, to see that her window is closed. _Oh well,_ I thought. I opened it and her saw that her room was dark except for the sunlight coming in through her window. I sat on her bed and looked around, wondering if maybe she was in the bath..?

I didn't hear any water or see any light coming from her bathroom, so I pushed that thought away. I heard crying.. Lucy's crying, obviously... but from where? I walked around her small apartment, knowing that it was either from the bathroom or her closet... I walked to the bathroom and put my ear up to the door, but it wasn't coming from there. Her closet then? I slowly walked towards her closet and put my ear gently against the door. It was definitely coming from there.

"Luce? It's me, Natsu." I said gently as I opened the door to reveal the beautiful girl crying. I felt my heart break when I saw her face and the hurt, horrified expression on it. I slowly reached out to touch her shaking shoulder, and I barely touched her when she flinched and moved into the corner, not even looking up. "Luce... What happened?"

Her small cries now turned into heartbreaking sobs. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style and held her close. I had never seen her like this, and honestly, I never want to see her like this again. I'll kill whoever did this to her. I sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard, with her still in my lap. I held her and stroked her hair saying, "It'll be okay, Luce. It will be okay." We sat like that for a good half hour before she fell asleep on me, and I gently laid her down on the bed, pulled the blankets over her and I laid down next to her. I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her in hopes to make her feel safe.

I woke up with Lucy clinging to me around 2 in the morning. I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly, then kissed the top of her head. _It'll be okay, Lucy. I'm here. And I... Well I really care about you. I promise, you'll be okay._ All of a sudden, Lucy sat up, looking very disheveled and tears formed in her eyes.

"N-Natsu..?" She asked.

"Yeah, Luce, I'm here." I said gently, putting my hand on her shoulder. Again, she flinched. "Lucy... what happened?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing." Lucy said, with a weak, teary smile.

I frowned. Her breath smelled of alcohol... "I know it isn't "nothing", Lucy. Please tell me... I just want to help." I pleaded.

Lucy just leaned into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, slowly stroking her back. "Please, I want to help, Lucy." She looked up at me and fainted. I checked her temperature and she was burning up. I decided I need to take her to a doctor... Or Mira. But would she be there at this time of night? Maybe, I mean it's Friday night. Cana is probably still there. I decided it's best to take her there, so I put a sweater on her and scooped her up, then walked out the door to Fairy Tail.

"Mira!" I yelled as I busted through the door. To my surprise, she was still there, serving drinks. A lot of people were still there. _Was there some kind of party I didn't know about? Never mind that, I need help_.

"What happened?" Mira gasped.

"I don't know. I went to check on her and she was sobbing in her closet, and she wouldn't say anything. Then she just passed out in my arms. I think she has a fever, please, Mira, help." I begged.

"Bring her up to the infirmary, I'll grab some supplies." Mira instructed seriously. I did as she said and rushed up the stairs, straight to the infirmary and I put Lucy in one of the beds. Mirajane came up a few minutes after Lucy and I.

"I need you to step outside, go downstairs so I can check on her." Mira said. I tried to protest but she gave me a dead serious look that I know not to mess with. "Oh, Mira? I think she's been drinking..." I said as I walked downstairs and joined Cana and Gray at the bar.

"Is Lucy okay?" Gray asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Honestly... I don't know.." I sighed. _It kills me that something awful must have happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her... I wasn't there for her._

"I bet she'll be okay. She's a tough bagel." Cana said with a bit of a slur.

"...Um, I think you mean cookie?" Gray said. When Cana gave a look of confusion, Gray said, "I think you meant she's a tough cookie... not a tough bagel.."

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled. Gray and Cana just kind of backed off and went back to their drinking. _Please, _please_, be okay, Lucy, I need you to be okay... Please..._

I must've been waiting for an hour before Mira walked out and told me to come talk to her. _This doesn't look good... Oh, I hope she's okay._

"Well? How is she?" I asked eagerly.

"She woke up.. for a few minutes. Just long enough to tell me what happened.." Mira said hesitantly.

"What happened!?" I yelled. Mira looked towards the floor. "Mirajane! Tell me!"

**So... good.. bad? Please review. I know it's kind of really slow right now, but it'll pick up later. Obviously, I'm a huge NaLu shipper, but there'll be other ships later in the story. Review, please. I would like to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: So this part is a little bit dark... Well... A ****_lot_**** bit dark, and short. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I'm going to update more often. I've written out the plot and storyline, so it should be easier now. This part is definitely rated M. So if you're not at least 14-15, I wouldn't recommend reading this. Anywho... Here it is! Please leave a review with suggestions or whatevss.**

"I think she'd better tell you herself... It isn't my place. Sorry, Natsu." Mira said.

"Can I go talk to her?" Natsu asked frantically.

"I think it'd be best..." Mira started. She sighed. The look on her face made me worrisome, more so than I had been all night. "...It'd be best for you to go and check on her."

I nodded gratefully and stepped up to the door. Mira stopped me and said, "Just... Don't be abrasive and don't push it."

"Thank you, Mira." I said.

I opened the door slowly and looked in to see Lucy hugging a pillow close to her body, with her head on top of it. She had been crying again, I could tell from her red, puffy eyes and her tear-stained cheeks. I knocked lightly on the door before venturing in. Lucy looked up slowly and gave a small, forced smile.

"Hey, Luce..." I said softly. I closed the door gently behind me and walked over to her bed, sitting on a chair that was next to her bed.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy whispered hoarsely. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her glass of water, then sipped at it a little before putting it back in its place. "I suppose you want to know what happened..."

"Of course I do... I just don't want to push you. If you aren't feeling up to talking about it right now-" I started.

"You deserve to know why I've put you and Mira through so much trouble." Lucy interrupted.

I sighed softly and nodded at her to continue, showing her I was ready to listen and comfort her if necessary.

"It started this morning, when I went to the guild to collect my mail. I took my mail and went to my house. When I got there, I saw my father's handwriting on a letter that was tied to a package. At first, I set it down on my desk, staring at it for maybe an hour, trying to bring myself to open it, but I couldn't. I made myself some tea and sat back down at my desk. I worked up the nerve to open the letter from my father and in the letter, he had said, "Dear Daughter, you are to come home on January 15th, I have important business to discuss with you. If you fail to by midnight that day, I will be forced to take desperate measures and perform actions you will most definitely not be pleased with, so I strongly advise you to proceed with my plans and heed my warning. I will not have any slip-ups this time in taking action to bring you home. The small package that arrived with this letter is for you. I expect you to have its contents with you when you make your journey back to our land. I shall see you when you arrive on January 15, assuming you wise up and take some responsibility for once in your pathetic life. Signed Jude Heartfilia." I looked to the package and opened it while I still had some adrenaline pumping through my veins from opening up the letter from my father. In the package I found a black and purple elegant ballgown with matching high heels, a small photo album that I didn't dare open, and a handwritten letter addressed to me, from my mother. I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk around Magnolia, avoiding Fairy Tail due to my lack of focus and because I didn't want to worry any of my friends."

*Flashback*

_I was walking to clear my head from my father's letter and threats. I couldn't stop thinking about what might be in my mother's letter, but I was afraid of what I might find in her letter. Before I knew what was happening, I got pulled into an alleyway by some members of Naked Mummy and they held a knife to my throat, threatening me._

"_If you scream or do anything to alert _anyone _of what is happening here, we will slit your throat with no hesitation." The first man said._

_I was shaking, fearing for my life. I nodded slowly, trying not to cut myself on their blade. The man holding the knife up to my throat put the knife back into its holster-like thing. "Go watch and make sure our little... friend and I aren't to be disturbed." He hissed._

_I whimpered and tried to get out of his strong grip, but it was no use. He smiled a very sinister smile and pushed that smile against my lips I resisted and tried pulling my head away, but there was nowhere to move so I bit his lip. He pulled back abruptly and slapped me._

"_You had better not try that again, next time it's the knife." He said, wiping away the blood on his lip from my bite. _

_He slid his hand up my skirt, finding my panties. He went back to kissing me as one hand was making its way to my breasts and the other was working its way into my panties. I struggled and tried to get his hands away, but that only made him chuckle and slam his index and middle finger into me, making me cry out in pain. He smiled at my pain and licked my neck. He leaned in to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe as he kept slamming in and out of me with his fingers, "You're so tight, babe."_

_I winced with each movement and took a sharp breath in when he squeezed my left breast tightly. "HELP!" I screamed._

_The man quickly reacted, pulling his hand out of me and grabbing his knife. He cut along my wrist, opening old scars. I gasped in pain, wishing I could just die, wishing he would kill me. _

*Present*

"I... I just wanted to die.. that was one of the thoughts running through my mind..." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I stopped telling the story after seeing the expression on Natsu's face. His aura grew darker and darker. I couldn't go into detail about what had happened. "They... They raped me... and just left me there."

Natsu had tears running down his cheeks, and he was seething in anger. "I'm going to find them. And I will _kill_ them."

I started full on sobbing and Natsu sat on the bed next to me, pulling me into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I will never let anyone harm you again." He lifted up my arm, which was sliced up from the attack, and he kissed every cut. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'll always be there for you now, I am never leaving your side."


End file.
